Morning madness
by electric element
Summary: Sakura is in her office when she has two unexpected visitors. A certain Uchiha is ill and she has to examine him. Where will this examination lead to? Sasusaku oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke. They all belong to Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

Morning madness

Sakura was in her office studying some hospital papers. It was 9 in the morning and she hadn't drunk coffee yet. She was feeling tired and sleepy. She imagined her warm and comfortable bed...How she wanted to be home right now! In her bed!...

BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

The powerful knocks on her door woke her up from her reverie. "Come in!" she shouted irritated. Who was this jerk that was knocking on her door like that?

The door opened and a hyperactive Naruto came in shouting "GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Sakura sighed with despair. "Good morning, Naruto."

"How are you, Sakura-chan? You look tired." He stared at her face worried.

"I'm fine Naruto. Please stop looking at me like that! So, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Sasuke-teme over here..." he turned to point at his friend who was nowhere to be found next to him. "Where is that jerk?" Naruto shouted and went out to find his best friend. He returned after a couple of minutes dragging a very pissed Uchiha along with him.

"Sasuke over here" he continued "hasn't been feeling well for the past two days, but, as you know yourself Sakura-chan, his egoism won't let him admit it!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said casting one of his infamous glares at Naruto. But Naruto was so used to those glares, he behaved like they had never existed.

Sakura felt like there were hundreds of butterflies flying frantically up and down her stomach. Now she had to examine Uchiha Sasuke? Her childhood, teenage (and maybe adult) crush-love?

"Hell yeah!!!" Her inner Sakura yelled. "Don't waste this opportunity girl! You get to play "doctor" with this hottie!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted once again. Why did he have to say everything he wanted shouting?

"Y-Yeah?" she stuttered.

"So will you examine him?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes, of course. But you have to get out, Naruto."

"Yosh, Sakura-chan! Teme, be a good boy and let Sakura-chan do her job, alright?"

Sasuke didn't answer and just glared at his dumb friend.

* * *

Sakura cleared her throat nervously. Sasuke didn't seem eager to be examined by her at all. He just stood there looking out the window. That made her even more nervous. She cleared her throat once again and said showing him to the examination table "Come Sasuke. Sit here."

"I'm fine. I don't need to be examined." he replied coldly.

"I don't think you're fine, Sasuke. Your eyes are red and you seem to have a sore throat. It's probably just a flu but if you let it, it might evolve to something more serious, like pneumonia and you wouldn't like that, right?"

He didn't say anything. He just headed towards the examination table and sat on it.

Sakura looked at him satisfied. She went over to her medical kit and took out her medical instruments. She wore the stethoscope around her neck and approached a weirdly nervous Uchiha.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt, in order to examine you." she told him nonchanantly, but only she knew that the hundreds of butterflies in her stomach had now become thousands.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Please, Sasuke. There's no other way." She put on her puppy eyes.

Oh, Kami. He couldn't resist those eyes. He took off his shirt with awkward fingers.

Sakura knew he had a very beautiful and well-trained body but now that she saw it she felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't help but stare at his broad shoulders and his oh-so-fine abs. He looked like an ancient Greek god. "SAKURA!!! WAKE UP!!! You're embarassing yourself!!!" Her inner shouted trying to bring her back to reality.

Sakura shook her head and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke who had a weird smirk on his lips. She approached him and started examining him with the stethoscope. And this meant that she had to touch his abs and his strong back. A faint blush crept up on her cheeks. She tried to hide it by letting her hair fall in front of her face. However, if she had looked at Sasuke's face she would've known that her blush was nothing comparing to Sasuke's, whose face had a crimson nuance.

Sakura finished her examination. "There Sasuke. You're done. It's just a flu. As I told you before..."

"Why do you call me 'Sasuke'?" the question slipped his mouth before he knew it.

"Excuse me?" What kind of question was that?

"You never call me Sasuke-kun anymore. Just Sasuke. Why?" he had a hurt expression on his face.

OK. Sakura wasn't expecting this question and definitely not the hurt expression. She tried to be as sweet as she could. She didn't want to hurt his feelings more. He was her Sasuke-kun anyways. She just didn't want to show him that she wasn't over him yet. She didn't want him to think of her as a fangirl.

"We're grown-ups Sasuke. We're not twelve anymore. I'm not twelve anymore. Besides, you hated me calling you 'Sasuke-kun'." she tried to justify herself.

"I don't hate it now." He murmured.

She was stunned. She couldn't believe her ears. What was he talking about? "What?" she asked like a fool.

"You heard me. I didn't appreciate it back then, but I do now. I miss it. I miss you..."

Before she could realize it, he had wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Their faces were now barely an inch apart. His breath mingled with hers. He smelled like mint and grass. His scent made her senses go crazy. She closed her eyes. She didn't have the power to resist him.

Sasuke watched his precious cherry blossom giving in his advances. He took in her intoxicating scent of cherries and cinnamon. He shut his eyes as well. Slowly, he closed the gap between them crushing his lips with hers.

Lips brushed against each other. Tongues sliding, discovering, taking in the taste of each other. He pulled her closer wanting to feel the warmth of her body next to his. Her hands were now burried in the dark locks of his smooth hair. His lips were now leaving burning kisses across her jawline, down to her neck. The marks of his burning love for her. She was his now. His Sakura.

He stopped kissing her and just caressed her back, his hands trembling a little. Sakura rest her head in the crook of his neck. She was feeling kind of dizzy. Her tickling breath made him shudder.

He was the first to break the silence between them. "You owe me 365 kisses and 'Sasuke-kuns', you know."

"Why?" she asked startled.

"Because it's been a year since I've been back." he answered with an amused expression.

"Ok. Sasuke-KUN!!!" she giggled in his ear.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She repeated laughing.

"361 more to go." he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Everything was falling into place. It was just a crazy morning after all!

* * *

Hey guys! I know this is a bit dumb but I hope you liked reading it. Please review!!! xoxo


End file.
